


tracing your veins, soothing your feathers

by soundingawkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, M/M, winged!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingawkward/pseuds/soundingawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  fill in the Ziall Ficathon; "super power au. i don't care who has what, if it's a misfits thing (powers caused by a freak storm) or a chronicle thing (powers caused by aliens/alien technology) or an x-men thing (mutants!!!!!) or anything, just. powers. powers and sex. using their powers while having sex? something. anything. please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tracing your veins, soothing your feathers

**Author's Note:**

> a/n – so, in the prompt i went for the whole anything thing and just i really don't know what this is. it's only a drabble; tiny really but that's all i have without making a chaptered out of it. it's unbeta'd and therefore probably full of horrid mistakes, which i'd love you forever if you did tell me about them. 
> 
> I may write more in this 'verse.

Zayn’s heard of  _glowing_ during sex before, he’s even described several ex’s and the like that way; sweat beads littering their tanned skin and it glimmering in the pale light. It’s got something to do with the love, pure happiness and Zayn’s agreed that before it’s been quite pleasant. But this; well this is something completely different, Niall is something completely different.

 

When the tiny blonde had first arrived at the XFAC Training Centre for the Extraordinary people had laughed at his power. They’d gone out of their way to make fun of him; saying light manipulation wasn’t a  _real_  power, nor was it a  _decent_  one. It wasn’t like lighting up a room was hard – any old light bulb could do it.

 

(Hence no one knowing his real name for the first month or so – Niall was simply the human-light bulb, snigger at the end included, although no one really predicted how true that nickname was…)

 

But the thing with Niall is that he  _absorbs_ light. It soaks into his skin, through his pores and lights him up like a pale, pinked Christmas tree, and underneath Zayn, with beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, it’s the most beautiful thing Zayn’s ever seen. It all starts in the roots of those dyed blonde locks, they glow softly, the light dancing up the strands. Zayn likes to tangle his fingers within, and surprisingly Niall’s hair warms up as well as glows.

 

Then, as Zayn’s lips press kisses to Niall’s pale skin, those spots light up; a faint, soft glow where Zayn’s lips have touched, making Niall’s skin almost translucent. The lip-shaped spots would leach, gentle light spilling across the expanse of Niall’s stomach, spreading farther and farther. Smiling, Zayn would trace over the now glowing skin, trace the veins and stare until Niall’s blushing and squirming for contact.

 

It’s not until later, and Niall’s squirming for a different reason, panting out Zayn’s name as he meets Zayn’s thrusts that Zayn gets intensely jealous that  _anything_ else gets to see Niall like this. Even if it’s just the way he glows, the light disappearing off into the dark, Zayn doesn’t want to share. There’s a nasty creak, and Zayn’s hoping it’s only the bed as he spreads his wings, shaking them out and then curling them down, creating a little secluded world.

 

Niall’s always fascinated by Zayn’s wings, the mottled brown feathers are soft and they brush his pinked checks delicately as Zayn mercilessly pounds into him. Niall’s glow bounces off Zayn’s feathers, creating soft patterns and Niall’s fingers have a tendency to shakily curl into the sensitive pinions, his name curling in a similar way upon Niall’s lips.


End file.
